


Oh, Hello.

by starlight1721



Series: Birthday Presents [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: A Marinette x Adrien SongficSong: Will You Have a Drink With Me by The Oh HellosBy TiaWarning: May contain fluff, Adrien Agreste making an idiot of himself, OOCness





	Oh, Hello.

Damn Nino.

It had been a quiet afternoon, with Adrien Agreste killing time in the park with his best friend, when Marinette had happened to walk by, and Adrien found himself staring as the wind tugged at her pigtails.

“You should ask her out!” said Nino.

“Huh?”

“Come on dude, I know you’ve got a weird thing for Ladybug, but it’s not like that’s going to happen. Marinette’s really pretty and sweet and she’s clearly into you. Alya and I both think you guys would be a nice couple. Now go on!” With that, he pushed Adrien in her direction.

Adrien started off reluctantly, but realized that Nino had a point. He was fond of Marinette, and it didn’t have to be anything fancy. He started rehearsing ways to say it, and called out to her.

“Hey Marinette!”

“Hm?”

She turned around, as did the two adults in front of her.

It was then that Adrien realized she was out for an evening walk with her parents.

“U-um,” he said, suddenly shy. “... Do you think we can compare answers before Math class tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Marinette said with a smile. “Um, of course! Sure!”

“Okay! See you then, Mathy-nette!”

Did... did he just-? Oh merde.

As Marinette and her parents turned and continued their walk, Adrien went back to the the bench where Nino waited, groaning and facepalming as he did so. He should’ve been wiser and quit while he was ahead. Unfortunately, wisdom was not his strong suit, but he decided he would ask her out for real in the near future, to make up for the stupidest nickname he could have come up with.

_ Oh, hello~ _

_ Will you have a drink with me? _

_ Why not? _

_ Oh please- _

_ Oh no- _

_ Hello~ _

_ Will you have a drink with me? _

_ Why not? _

_ Oh please _

_ Oh no! _

 

_ ~two awkward weeks later~ _

Marinette sighed as she arranged bread in the display cubbies behind the front desk of the bakery. It would be closing time soon, and between the day being mind-numbingly slow and those few customers that did visit being less-than-polite, she had decided maybe tidying up would clear her mind. She heard the doorbell that indicated somebody had come in, and a male voice behind her.

“Is M. Dupain here? I placed an order?....”

“I’m afraid he just left,” said Marinette politely. “And we’re about to close.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.”

It was then that Marinette glanced and realized that the customer was none other than Adrien, who was about to step outside.

“Wait!!” she said, nearly falling off her step-stool. “He’ll be back soon! And I can see if your order is ready.”

“O-oh, hi Marinette,” said Adrien, staring at the ground. Sheepishly he gave Marinette his order number.

“Wait, what? That was you?”

Marinette knew what order that number referred to. She’d iced it herself. 

“Yeah....”

Quietly Marinette brought his order forward, a small cookie cake with frosting and  _ M+A, s’il te plait? _ iced on top in pink lettering.

“So...” said Adrien. “Do you want to grab coffee before school tomorrow?”

The last time Alya had caught Ladybug after an akuma battle, she’d begged for an interview, and when Ladybug finally relented they agreed on that date.

“I can’t...” said Marinette awkwardly.

“Why not? Please-” Adrien lean against a shelf in the hopes of looking cool, and instead was hit on the head by a bread loaf knocked loose by the motion (and possibly maybe pushed by Tikki as a distraction). “Oh, no...” he sighed.

“Sorry! That shelf gets wobbly sometimes... and I can get coffee the day after tomorrow!”

Adrien smiled. “It’s a date."

 

_ The End _


End file.
